The Last Laugh
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Madelyn's thoughts up until she receives her telekenetic powers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or Carrie.

* * *

They all laugh at me. It's the same thing that's happened since first grade. No one wants to play with me in the sandbox. They'd rather pour sand in my hair. They were just jealous they didn't have my pretty locks is what my mother always said. But what was their reason for pushing me out of the swing? It's still the same.

I was taught manners. It's what makes us human, unlike the animals out there eating one another and leaving their carcasses to rot. Then again, the ways of my classmates have always been animal-like.

They all laugh at me. It's like I'm Carrie or something. I saw that movie when I was ten, Mother was not happy with the gothic babysitter who let me watch it at a young age. I can't believe she actually wore ripped clothes with miniskirts and heavy boots. It's so a fashion no-no. A pleated skirt with a blouse and matching vest is so much more attractive, and professional to boot. What more I used to think she was cool. Eww. Anyway, I always admired Carrie. She gave her tormenters what they deserved. I always thought if I ever got those powers I would make those absurd classmates pay, the way Carrie did.

Junior high was the worst for me. The idiots were jealous of my intelligence. Is it my fault that I always got straight A's while they ranked at the bottom of the school? I didn't think so. Perhaps if they studied once in a while. But I guess that would take away from their social activities including beer and other illegal substances. Who would drink beer anyway? It smells so disgusting. And you would not believe the amount of vehicle accidents it causes. I went to the prison to interview a few who were incarcerated for drunk driving. It was for a project, needless to say I got an A plus. But I digress.

For those three years in junior high I was constantly teased. Called "teacher's pet", "geek", and "little miss perfect" for the longest time. One time these four girls actually tried to hit me because I told the assistant principal they were smoking in the bathroom. Luckily I was small enough to duck her fist and run out before her or her klutzy friends could catch me. I believe they were put in jail sometime after that for trying to assault me. I haven't seen them since. I then got the reputation of a snitch. Well, they should've been smoking in the bathroom, it is against the rules.

Finally when I got to high school I thought everything would change for the better. I had made some friends and we had some fun. A few weeks later for some unknown reason they were always busy when I called and never wanted to hang out. Probably thought they weren't good enough to hang out with me. Oh well, guess I was being charitable.

It became time for student elections. I always wanted to run for president. I am responsible, dependable, intelligent, persuasive, and pretty. Plus I am not afraid to correct someone when they're wrong, which is like—all the time! Who better to run for president? That other guy didn't stand a chance. While campaigning, everyone I talked to said they were still undecided. Guess they wanted to keep their votes for me a secret. It wouldn't be right to hurt his feelings before the big day. Virgil Hawkins, the boy so in need of a new wardrobe, was the only one who guaranteed me his vote. Or so I thought. When his BFF began to run he changed his vote to him. Richie. That disgusting Richie Foley! The guy who can't even chew properly? As president? What would the school come to if he's allowed to run the freshman class? No, no, I couldn't allow that.

As the day went on I realized that no one was willing to vote for me. Those two morons in my way made a joke that no one would vote. Oh, that infuriated me. Who were they, two losers, to tell me that I was one. Have they no decency towards a beautiful, respectable woman? I told them to "buzz off" and they suddenly began acting like flies. Wow, I could control them.

Soon I had the whole school under my control. I don't remember what happened after that except that I ended up in a hospital. What I do remember is Static. He ruined everything for me. Got me kicked out of school. Everything.

After "improvements" I was released back into society. What society? The one that betrayed me? So now I work in a comic book store until the school allows me back in. Virgil Hawkins agrees with their decision to keep me out. What, a girl can't make a mistake? Gosh. And there he goes. Virgil Hawkins. Laughing at me. They all laugh at me. I thought if there was at least one person who would have the decency not to laugh it be him. There goes Virgil and Richie laughing away. It's like I'm not even a person to them. I knew if I could remember how to use my powers given to me by the big bang, which will probably cause me cancer twenty years from now, I would destroy them all. The anger from inside me makes the counter in front of me shake. I smile as I raise my hands and watch it rise with me. This is so totally cool. This time I do have powers like Carrie. My first order of business is to make Static pay. But first I need to call on a few friends.


End file.
